


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #8 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: If it’s endless love you wish, ask for it aloud: Finn doesn't even need to ask, and Poe tells him he loves him.





	

Poe is sound asleep, snoring softly on his stomach, face stubbled over in the middle of the night, but Finn couldn't be more awake.

He touches Poe's face as softly as a ray of moonlight streaming through their window, traces Poe's features. The bump of his nose. The dark hollows under his eyes. 

He'd never imagined that his life could be like this.

For so long, Finn lived on scraps of affection—did what he could to earn a smile from Slip, crumbs of praise from Phasma, the blessing of being ignored by Hux.

He gluts himself on Poe's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "If it’s endless love you wish, ask for it aloud."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR FINN/POE IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScvqIEscjDBSc47iWRh66KwVSkaj81UZBAkiw044vlcymrKgg/viewform)


End file.
